Harry Poter e a herdeira perdida
by Lily P. Weasley
Summary: Harry ganha uma irmã um pouco descontrolada e com poderes, digamos, estranhos. Cuidado! Quem não gosta de fic um pouco song, muito comédia e com xingamentos, afastese!
1. cap 1

**Primeira parte cap 1: Descobertas**

Harry acordou com um grito.Espantado saio da cama correndo e desceu as escadas aos tropeços com a varinha em punho, mas ao chegar a cozinha se espantou ainda mais sua tia veio correndo pra cima dele com uma vassoura aos berros Harry se esquivou e olhou bem para a cozinha e disse:

O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Sua tia paralisada só apontou para a tv que estava ao lado de Harry.Ele deu uma boa olhada e assustado falou:

-chizácaros... Uma infestação... Mas como?

-o que é isso na minha tv?

-espere um pouco tia onde esta e chave do armário?

-q..Qual armário?

O que fica debaixo da escada

Esta atrás da porta-disse sua tia incrédula

Ta já volto

E foi ate seu quarto pegar seu livro de TCM animais fantásticos e onde habitam, para procurar como se acaba com uma infestação de chizácaros.

Mais foi impedido por uma pessoa que acabara de aparatar na sala Harry sacou a varinha e desceu as escadas lentamente quando viu uma garota acompanhada de um senhor que harry reconheceu na hora.

**Segunda parte do cap 1: Descobertas**

-vai racha vai racha-disse uma voz

-não vai porra para com isso você sabia que tu é muito irritante!

-Melhor do que ser doida

-não sou doida

-todo bem você não é doida e maluca memo

-não sou maluca nem doida já disse eu sou maluloida (nota da autora: tenho uma amiga ki vive falanu nissu então eu resolvi escreve já ki ela vai se meio doida tbm)

-ta bem ta bem num vo discorda mais e ai vamu pra sua mansão ou vamu pra casa da Mary?

-nem a pau vamu pra casa da Mary j

Marianne que gostava mais de ser chamada de Anne tinha cabelos acaju e olhos castanhos nem magra nem gorda na media como dizia Anne era uma bruxa tinha algumas amigas trouxas mais a maioria era da escola, Anne era de umas das famílias mais ricas do Brasil era quase que uma aberração na família por ser bruxa mais era amada por seu avo mesmo sendo adotada tinha um irmão mais novo que era um saco como vivia a dizer Marianne.

-eaew vamu ou naum - disse sua melhor amiga lily

-kiki eh?Carma aew já vo-disse Anne saindo para a rua

-porra olha lá quem vem ai agora precisamos dos seus ataques di doideira.

Pela esquina vieram três meninos com uma aparência de delinqüente vestidos com roupas rasgadas e sujas.Quando eles bateram o olho nas duas vieram quase que correndo quando chegou bem perto um deles gritou:

E ai gatinhas

Ai meu deus vocês naum são tão burros assim quero dizer vocês conseguem andar e falar ao mesmo tempo mais me perdoem não vou poder ficar aqui apreciando a sua inteligência espetacular por que eu to cu pressa agora então SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE SEUS RETARDADOS INUTEIS

Valeu ai por nos darem o ar de sua graça mais de verdade fora antes que ela realmente se estresse...-disse lily

Quietinha vamu pega emprestada a sua amiga ta bom maninha?

TOMA NO CU FORA ANTES QUE EU TE opa quase me esqueci... Você quer que eu conte seu segredinho de hoje de manhã?

n..não mana, por favor,

CARLOS MIJA NA CAMA

CARLOS MIJA NA CAMA

CARLOS MIJA NA CAMA

CARLOS MIJA NA CAMA

AMEI HAHA POR QUE EU NUNCA FIS ISSU ANTES?Simbora antes que ele mije de vergonha haha.

Na casa de Mary...

-por que por que-disse uma menina quase gritando

-desculpa Mary mais eu num sabia ki seu primo tava lá juro ki si eu soubesse eu teria acabado com ele também mais num deu me perdoa vai...

-ta bom pelo menos alguém gravo?

-claro acha ki eu ia perde essa e você Anne lembro?

-ixi isqueci mais pra que?põe ai a melhor parte,pula...

Nada ta pensdanu u que queru ouvi tudinhu ora que isso vocês tão escondendu alguma coisa de mim?-disse Mary interrompendo Anne

Nada vai põe ai vai,quem sabe o que eu vo ganha de niver?

Alguma jóia ou perfume caro aquele seu ta acabando?-arriscou lily

Uma pena de fênix?Ki nem aquele ki você queria-disse Mary

Naum vo ganha uma firebolt

Não?

Sim

Num acredito

Acredite hehe eu sou d

Agora você pode ganha de você-sabe-quem

OQUE ISSO É UM INSULTO EU PERDE PARA AQUELA AQUELA VACA

Carmate o que foi isso?

Ataque de fúria...Alguém ai se deu o trabalho de conta?

Sei lá lily eu nunca conto nada que não seja pras aulas de poções.

Não olhem pra mim-disse lily

Que tal 987654321

Naum acho que foi mais

Bem mais

Eh realmente, mais é uma média não?

Eh mais gente olha a hora se eu me atrasa um milésimo de segundo pro jantar eu to fudida

Se rico deve se dureza já penso não pode se atrasa pra nada deve ser terrível

Lily quando você não chega atrasada pra alguma coisa?

Num sei depois eu penso nisso realmente ta bem tarde olha já ta quase escuro

Xau- disseram todas Mary entrando em casa, lily e Anne saindo.

Quando Anne chegou em casa só o que ouviu foram berros de que ela não devia ter feito isso com seu irmão e mais outras coisas que ela nem prestou atenção só falou alguma coisa quando a gritaria acabou:

-já acabo? Posso i me arruma pra janta?

Quando subia as escadas só o que ouviam embaixo era:

-o droga eta povo chato

-ande mocinha antes que seu pai chegue-disse sua mãe

-já vo –disse Anne do alto da escada

Mais seu pai não apareceu já era 8 da noite e ele não apareceu sua mãe preocupada mandou todos irem dormir depois de comer a primeira vez sem o pai estar presente

Depois de meia hora em uma das muitas salas de estudo do casarão Anne foi ver se seu pai havia chagado mais o que viu afez quase gritar.A casa estava praticamente destruída tinha comensais da morte por todo lado lutando com pessoas que ela nunca vira na vida assustada correu pra seu quarto lá dentro teve vontade de gritar de novo suas coisas sumiram tudo que ali tinha era um velho que ela só conhecia pelos livros de historia e figurinhas de doces.

-Alvo Dumbledore-disse Anne espantada

-Katherine Potter ou simplesmente kath-disse Dumbledore

-...O que?

-sim realmente você se parece muito com sua mãe mais tem os olhos do pai

-o que o senhor está fazendo aqui o que esta acontecendo aqui cadê meu pai o senhor sabe dele e minha mãe por que tem comensais atacando minha casa.

-pobre menina não sabe nem o verdadeiro nome

-como assim meu verdadeiro nome?Quero dizer eu me chamo Marianne da silva ou não?Você sabe quem são meus verdadeiros pais você sabe que eu sou adotada?

-calma menina tudo em seu tempo, agora acho melhor discutimos isso em outro lugar não acha?-disse Dumbledore depois que ouve uma explosão bem perto do quarto

cadê minha família onde ta o meu irmão e a minha mãe

foram todos mortos pelos comensais vamos embora não há mais nada para fazer aqui

mais e as minhas amigas minhas coisas tudo eu..eu tenho que me despedir e aonde vamos

suas amigas são todas bruxas?

Sim a maioria é

Então depois você manda uma coruja para elas e suas coisas já foram encolhidas pelo jeito como só você sobreviveu você acabara recebendo a herança de sua família...

Ai não desta herança vamos falar depois- disse Anne interrompido Dumbledore

Esta bem vamos?

Não cadê meu dunguinha?

Dunguinha?

É meu cachorro um coker dourado grande bobo fofo...

Ah esse aqui –disse Dumbledore se virando e de trás dele saiu um Lindo cachorro dourado

Meu Dudu lindu fofu-disse Anne feliz pegando o cachorro

Kath vamos?

Kath?

Ah sim me desculpe então vamos logo eles estão perto agora

Ta mais como vamos

Segure isto-disse Dumbledore lhe mostrando um pequeno baú de madeira

Ta espera disse Anne pegando a pata do cachorro e colocando junto com sua mão.


	2. Chapter 2: explicações

CAPITULO 2:EXPLICAÇÕES

Quando Anne se deu conta de onde estava quase que desmaiou uma mulher maluca veio gritando para ela mais parou no meio do caminho quando olhou melhor eu rosto lá de dentro saiu um menino que ela não reconheceu de momento mais não pode falar nada ele já estava falando com dumbledore como se o conhecesse há muito tempo:  
-professor quem é ela?por que se parece tanto com a minha mãe?   
Mas antes do professor responder sua tia estava falando:   
-você..você devia estar morta você morreu junto com ela naquele dia eu estive no seu enterro como pode estar aqui?   
-calma senhora Dursley, descobrimos a tempo que ela esta viva e que foi seqüestrada antes de sirius aparecer ali por uma senhora que era vizinha dos Potter e a levou ao Brasil para um orfanato de lá.  
-pera aí ela é minha irmã?eu não tenho irmã eu não era filho único?só me falta disserem que não era importante!  
-calma harry eu sei mais realmente ninguém pensou em te dizer isso depois eu achei que você sabia-disse Dumbledore  
- por que ninguém nunca me conta nada?poxa eu quero saber mais sobre a minha família mais não ninguém acha isso importante!  
-Ei eu também não sei nada ta eu nem sei o que esta acontecendo aqui por mim eu tava lá no Brasil na casa da lily ou da Mary conversando com as duas mais não comensais atacando a minha casa minha família morta e eu ainda fico com a herança a ultima coisa que eu quero é dinheiro!e ainda vem me dizendo coisas estranhas alguém me explica direito o que esta acontecendo aqui!e outra onde eu to isso aqui é o que a Inglaterra?-disse Anne com um pouco de raiva e meio atropelada pois seu inglês não era lá essas coisas  
-calma menina tudo em seu tempo agora senhora dursley Kath terá de ficar aqui e não se preocupe com dinheiro pois ela ficara com uma herança que vocês terão de cuidar ate que ela seja maior perante as leis trouxas.  
-kath?-disse harry antes que Anne pudesse dizer alguma coisa.  
-a sim temos que ir ao ministério dar um jeito na papelada e...  
-professor será que o senhor poderia me fazer um favor enquanto vai lá?   
-dependendo de qual favor harry  
-será que o senhor podia passar pelo departamento de controle de criaturas mágicas e pedir para darem um jeito numa certa infestação de chizácaros que tem aqui em casa?  
-chizácaros um..talvez eu tenho um feitiço bom pra esse tipo de infestação se você me mostra onde acha que tem mais eu posso acabar com eles.  
-bem aqui -disse harry mostrando o armário debaixo da escada  
-ah bem realmente nesse caso acho bom dar uma boa reforma depois de tirar eles daí por que a casa pode estar muito fraca  
-entendi - disse harry  
meia hora depois dumbledore já tinha aparatado para o ministério antes arrumando o quarto de harry aumentando o espaço e dividindo em dois colocando a pedido de kath uma janela no meio daquelas de correr e,colocando tudo que tinha no quarto antigo dela de volta deixando-o igual a como era na mansão na hora do almoço kath resolveu fazer umas perguntas para sua tia:  
-tia você já foi ao Brasil?  
-claro que sim sua avó morava lá   
-serio minha avó morava no Brasil?-disse harry  
-sim eu até estudei lá- disse tia petúnia  
-então você teria uma rede nessa casa não teria?-perguntou interessada kath  
-creio que tenho uma no sótão só que nunca usei muito, rede é uma coisa perigosa quando se resolve brincar com ela.  
-caramba eu não acredito em que região a minha avó morava?-disse harry depois de um tempo pensando e lembrando das suas aulas como trouxas quando ele estudou o continente americano  
-no mato grosso acho que era em Cuiabá  
-Cuiabá eu não acredito eu morava em Cuiabá  
-maravilha daqui a poco vão percebe que eu existo-disse harry entediado- ei me diz você joga quadribol?   
-jogo  
-qual vassoura você usa?  
-ganhei uma firebolt de aniversario e você qual usa?  
-Eu tbm uso uma firebolt ah é vamos joga um pouco?  
-nada disso tem serviço pra vocês vão limpar o porão e nada de mexer no armário  
- ta bem tia.kath bem vinda à rua dos alfeneteiros o lar do trabalho escravo de pessoas lindas como eu.   
-harry você é um metido trabalhar um pouco não mata ninguém e depois- disse kath baixando a vos- vamo da uma olhada nesse armário  
no porão kath finalmente achou o "armário proibido" depois de mexer um pouco descobriu que o fundo era falso e atrás dele tinha um monte de caixas antigas  
ei harry vem cá me da essa lanterna- disse kath estendendo a mão parta pegar a lanterna  
-toma mais olha lá ei que é isso olha roupa de bebe fotos minhas e suas  
-olha o bebe harry ki fofinhu- disse kath apertando as bochechas dele   
-para cu isso -olha a mamãe e o papai  
-caramba não sabia que eu era tão linda  
-você ta doida?  
-todo mundo diz ki eu sô doida mais num é isso é que me disseram que eu sô parecida com a mamãe então eu só juntei 2+2 e deu nisso dã  
-ta ta olha o q é isso?  
-um espelho  
-não é um espelho comum é um espelho de dois sentidos


	3. Chapter 3:o espelho

CAP 3: O ESPELHO  
-Espelho de dois sentidos?  
-é você pode falar com uma pessoa que esta por exemplo no Japão com esse espelho mais a pessoa tem que estar com o espelho na hora senão não funciona.  
-legal mais por que a tia petúnia teria esse tipo de coisa em casa ?  
-sei lá talvez ela usasse para falar com a mamãe mais pêra ai elas se odiavam isso seria impossível então eu não sei mesmo por que isso ta aqui  
-não é só o espelho olha coisas bruxas um relógio que estranho faltam 2 ponteiros  
-alooo mamãe e papai deviam ser esses 2 ponteiros mais já que morreram os ponteiros sumiram interessante sempre quis ter um relógio assim e descobri que sempre tinha um  
-ai harry vamo olha melhor vê o que tem dentro dessas caixas ai vai  
-ta ta to ino olha que roupas legais olha só será que eu fico bem nisso? –disse harry pegando uma roupa da caixa recém aberta  
-claro que não você é muito baixinho nossa não sabia que o papai era tão alto assim  
- ei eu não sou tão baixo assim quero dizer no ano que vem eu poderei usar essas roupas  
- ta harry vai sonhando vai sonhando olha só que vestido lindo!   
- mulheres pensam que sabem tudo- disse harry colocando a roupa de lado- que legal uma vassoura de brinquedo pra bebê tem até cartão ainda?  
- Deixa eu lê um..de sirius para harry um.. provavelmente a mamãe não deixou você usa por que esse tipo de coisa é muito perigoso  
- É nada você é que é chata provavelmente deve ter ganhado uma casinha ou melhor um pente hehe  
- O que?você está morto harry potter ninguém insulta o meu cabelo e sai vivo depois sabia?  
- Não já vo hehe almoço prepare ce você tem estomago forte ?-disse harry depois de sua tia telo-os chamado para almoçar  
- sim mais por que eu tenho que ter estomago forte?  
- -ora por que é o seu primeiro almoço com o Duda olha não é um porco é o nosso primo ta?  
- Ta mais..caramba- disse kath quando entraram na cozinha  
O que a assustou não foi seu primo e sim seu tio a olhando com nojo e ódio -  
- harry ele olha pra você assim sempre- cochichou kath para harry  
-não normalmente ele esta com medo que eu o transforme em sapo eu ou o sirius o inútil não sabe que ele morreu.ei você ainda esta com o espelho na mão tia petúnia vai vê você ta fudida  
- a num to você vai vê- cochichou kath para harry- tia por que não podemos mexer naquele armário?e por que a senhora tem um espelho de 2 sentidos dentro dele?  
- Vou lhe mostrar as regras nessa casa...-começou tio Valter  
- A tio por favor perguntar não ofende e depois vocês estão ricos graças a minha herança e mais eu não perguntei para você sabia que isso é muito mal educado sem falar que viola muitas regras da etiqueta básica  
-Você ta morta- cochichou harry par kath  
-espere e acho que ele vai explodi olha só essa- com licença vou comer em meu quarto pois aqui não da e o senhor necessita de um calmante está muito estressado,vamos harry  
- to ino com licença- disse harry saindo da mesa e pegando seu prato

-você é doida de verdade como você fez o que eu queria fazer a vida inteira mais um segundo ali e ele explodia –disse harry  
-eu sei pêra que barulho é esse?-perguntou kath  
-sei lá parece um...  
-celular oh meu deus lily,Mary caramba- disse kath subindo as escadas  
harry ficou lá embaixo sem entender nada só saiu de lá quando seu tio foi para o quarto pegar suas coisas,roxo de raiva.  
Quando harry chegou no quarto kath saiu desesperada procurando por..Duda?  
-kath se ta loca de vez olha quer que eu ligue pro hospício?-disse harry  
-Duda você tem um computador não tem?-perguntou kath desesperada  
-tenho mais pra que?-perguntou Duda interessado  
-tem webcam?-perguntou kath  
-tenho mais eu não sei usa –disse Duda  
-tudo bem eu sei me leva ate o seu quarto liga o pc e eu faço o resto.  
-Ta bem vem cá- disse Duda subindo a escada  
no quarto de Duda kath começo a digita furiosamente resmungando que a internet era lerda que o computador era velho demais etc..  
-consegui não acredito que você nem instalo o programa se não ia usa pra que pediu de aniversario?-pergunto kath  
-eu...  
-deu lily você ta ai?   
-to Anne cadê você onde se ta por que você tava falando em inglês e por que você sumiu?  
-carmate uma de cada vês Mary que foi ?  
-você sumiu por que como e quem é esse gordo ai e o magro oh meu deus é o..é o Harry Potter o que ele ta fazenu ai responde mulher e para de faze essa cara de merda.  
-ei cara de merda é a sua ta olha é bem simples ele é o meu irmão  
-endoido di veiz- disse lily  
-chama o hospício chama o hospício Anne seqüestro harry potter e o trouxe ao Brasil- disse desesperada Mary  
-que nada vocês duas são espetaculosas é assim num é que aquele velho falava na novela?  
-achu qui é faiz tanto tempo- disse Mary  
-era uma novela tão boa- falou lily  
-é era mesmo pena que acabou,agora falando naquilo- disse kath e explico tudinhu para elas ate sobre o espelho que ela encontrou no porão  
-eu não acredito-falou lily -você deixo o dunga aqui?  
-ta maluca acha que eu ia deixa u meu Dudu lá pra morre que tipo de mãe você acha que eu sou?-perguntou indignada kath  
-o tipo que deixa o cachorro fugi toda vês que sai com as amigas - disse Mary  
-ta isso eh verdade mais eu..-começou kath  
-morre de medo de acorda ele - falou lily  
-sem fala que não consegue passear com ele e crio um cachorro muito mal educado isso sim falou Mary  
-e ai o que vocês vão fazer sem mim ai eim?-desconversou kath  
-vamos fazer uma festa e chamar você-sabe-quem - disseram lily e Mary juntas  
-traidoras é isso que vocês são traidoras só por que eu não estou mais ai vocês já vão fazendo festas - disse chateada kath   
Harry não estava entendendo nada para ele você-sabe-quem era Voldemort mais para elas...  
-olha a cara dele parece que num entendeu nada num sabia que harry potter era tão burro deve ser de família –disse Mary olhando de kath para harry  
-hei eu não sou burro vocês é que são doidas - disse harry saindo do quarto  
-eai não vai nos dizer o que é aquele espelho ou sua tia é muito feia e você ficou com medo dela te acertar com um feitiço -perguntou interessada lily  
-ai caramba você é surda não ouviu quando eu disse que meus parentes são trouxas – disse kath  
-ouvi só não entendi – falou lily  
-gente vamos inu ah eu isqueci meu pai vai transferido ele ta c só com medo-Disse Lily  
-O QUE – gritaram Mary e Kath  
-isso mesmo e o pior a gente vai te ki i pra Inglaterra  
- Pior nada você vem pra cá a gente estuda na mesma escola ai a gente arrasta a Mary junto i fica por aki-disse uma esperançosa kath  
- NUNCA TA DOIDA?-gritou Mary  
- Como assim qual é o problema de você vir pra cá?-perguntou kath se fingindo de indignada  
- Minha família morou e sempre estudou aqui, por que se eu simplesmente sugerir isso, ou só pensa em sai do Brasil, já é um erro suficientemente grande para ser no mínimo deserdada-disse Mary quase que desesperada e continuou - por que você num volta eim você tem grana pra se sustenta sozinha ora?  
- Mais agora eu descobri ki tenho um irmão num da pra esquece!  
- Você sempre teve um irmão e o odiava  
- Aquilo não era um irmão era um inútil você nunca pensou que eu sempre quis saber qual era minha verdadeira família!  
- Claro que ela sabia mais ah coisas mais importantes que isso kath ou você se esqueceu?-disse lily  
- O que seria mais importante?-perguntaram kath e Mary juntas  
- Ora por exemplo o que será da escola com as três doidas separadas..  
Mary ia começar a falar mais kath pediu que se calasse  
- e o que seria de Cuiabá sem as três doidas ou pior o que seria de nos separadas?eim me respondam alguém ai tem idéia melhor do que fazer com que Hogwarts conheça as três doidas e Mary num ta na hora de muda um poco você tem mais dois irmãos pra seguir essa tradição - continuou lily  
-um ta eu vo tenta fala cu u povo daki de casa i tu kath vai faze o que temos que ter o endereço de onde tu mora pra irmos pra mesma cidade lily tem algum problema seu pai não trabalhar em Londres ou num da?-disse Mary  
-provavelmente desde que seja na Inglaterra eu acho que pode i tu kath onde mora?  
-um.. pêra ai..-e soltou um grito que ecoou pela casa toda  
-ki eh?-gritou Harry la de baixo  
-vem aki droga to te chamanu inútil  
-agora é que eu não vou  
-vem logo porra  
-to ino  
-ki eh -disse harry entrando no quarto  
-qual o endereço daki?   
-rua dos alfeneiros 4 little winning surrey  
-a ta pode i- disse kath se viranu pro computador perguntando-anotaram?  
-tudinhu – disse lily  
- ótimo tenhu ki i quero conhece o bairro a rua seja la o que for -e completou se virando pra harry -me mostra como eh o lugar harry?  
- ta mais já vo avisando não é la essas coisas e o povo aki me odeia acham que sou um delinqüente  
- iukiku?  
- Que ?  
- Iukiku eu tenhu a vê cu issu?  
- Bem nada mais você eh minha irmã vão te colocar assim também  
- Eu já era pintada assim faz tanto tempo ricaços são um saco só tem regra regra e regra eles te controlam e acrescentou dando uma olhada em si mesma- ou tentam...  
- Ah deve se ruim mais você viveu com pai e mãe a vida inteira eu não...-disse harry descendo a escada  
- Ah ta se você chama aquilo de mãe bem gosto não se discute  
- Ué qual o problema dela?  
- Era uma perua metida e chata  
- Ah ai...  
- Naum vamo fala disso eh um assunto chato mesmo -disse kath saindo para a rua-que lindo é aqui -disse kath olhando de um lado para o outro da rua  
- Serio?-perguntou harry  
- É claro nunca tinha percebido só as casas são feias quadradas mais os carros ual aki só tem rico? Olha quanto carro bom!  
- -não aki tem gente quase rica é mais pra lá –disse harry apontando pra a esquerda onde tinhas algumas mansões mais bem longe  
- lega l- disse kath com assombro na voz  
- mais o que você quer ver aqui fora exatamente?-perguntou um harry curioso   
- ora ver as meninas aki tem mulher né? Não são todas pats não é?  
- Pegou um ponto fraco  
- Qual ?  
- Pats  
- A não me diga que todas as meninas daqui são pats?  
- Se não quer que eu diga eu não digo  
- O merda não acredito e aquela ali é paty também?  
- Essa é vamos dizer a líder  
- Merda!-disse kath alto e em português o que chamou a atenção da menina para eles  
- La vem ela prepare-se pra sai de fininho provavelmente vai me xinga com sempre – cochichou harry  
- Ei Potter que esta fazendo  
- Nada que te interesse mais só para anotar qual o teu nome guria?  
- Ora só podia ser a namorada do potter uma ridícula sem educação  
- Olha lá como fala comigo guria tenho poder suficiente para te deixar em pedaços literalmente e eu sou a IRMÃ dele sua putinha imprestável  
- Você.. vai .se ver comigo- disse a menina assustada correndo  
- Isso vai dá pros os outros vai –gritou kath para que a menina ouvisse  
- Desisto você é doida demais e olha que ela nem xingo a gente direito  
- Ah dexa queto vamos volta ta tarde e esse lugar é muito chato memo  
- Ta bom...-disse harry voltando para dentro   
Quando entraram na sala viram tia petúnia chorando em cima de um espelho dizendo:  
- lily...lily...por que não responde você disse...você disse...


	4. Chapter 4:o espelho de 2 sentidos de tia

CAP 4: O ESPELHO DE 2 SENTIDOS DE TIA PETUNIA

-tia o que ouve você esta bem?-disse kath aterrorizada e acrescentou - harry traga um copo de água com açúcar pra ela anda!   
-ta bom mais o que aconteceu –disse harry dando o copo para sua tia  
-o espelho olhe o espelho está diferente –disse kath espantada sua tia parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento   
Derrepente kath pega o espelho e diz:  
-lily...-nada- Lílian Evans- nada-Lílian Potter  
apareceu uma imagem confusa era sua mãe kath gritou a imagem também  
elas eram iguais tão iguais que dava até medo  
harry olhou o espelho viu outra imagem era seu pai e disse assustado:  
-tia que tipo de espelho mágico é esse aqui tem a minha mãe e o meu pai e ela gritou!  
-eu usava para falar com lily quando ela estava na escola i ela...ela...  
-morreu e você guardou o espelho – disse kath  
-isso mais eu tentei ver se podia falar com ela só que eu a chamava mas ela não respondia então eu pensei que não dava pra falar com ela pois ela está morta  
-é mais eu to como pode issu –disse uma voz do espelho  
tia petúnia desmaio kath bebeu toda a água dela harry grito:  
-mãe não pode,isso é alguma coisa gravada?– perguntou harry para kath  
-não sei acho que não disse kath olhando para o espelho  
-harry seu inútil você quebrou o espelho que eu te dei   
-SIRIUS! Você..você...  
-to morto ainda desista   
-Ah-gritou Kath –Sirius black  
-não pode ser você deveria estar morto-disse harry tentando acalmar kath  
-eu sei.eu sei que estou morto pêra ai-Thiago porra atira ela de cima de mim essa mulher vai me matar de novo e nem tente afaste-se desse aparelho trouxa se você cantar qualquer musica que seja eu te mato de novo!  
Harry e kath se entreolharam e harry disse-  
-como isso eh impossível..  
-não me pergunte vocês que quiseram falar com a gente agora como que isso funcionou eu não sei- disse Sirius  
-mas..mas..isso é impossível...   
-não me pergunte será ki o Thiago sabe...-disse sirius mais que para si mesmo do que para harry  
-meu..meu...  
-ah é Thiago venha aqui falar com seu filho e saia de perto disso- disse sirius se virando para olhar para traz  
-Ta coisa,sirius pare de brincar com isso é serio você vai matar a lily de novo com esse papo nunca que harry seria igual...igual a mim isso é impossível – disse seu pai de costas quando se virou para olhar o espelho harry gritou ele era igual uma copia perfeita e..e...estava falando isso..isso...isso era impossível...   
-cruzes acho que são eles mesmos olha eles falam...  
-não pode..  
-hei vão me ignorar se vocês são mesmo os meus filhos quero um prova..-disse Thiago absorto em pensamentos olhando pra harry  
-o que ? não podemos provar fala com o senhor cachorro doido ai do lado- disse kath  
-olha como fala comigo Katherine um dia um dia você vai vim pr cá e quando vim...  
-você vai ter a sua vingança isso vai demora muito espero quero morre bem velhinha...  
-ok..ok alguém sabe como isso aconteceu eu nunca soube que dava para falar com os mortos por um espelho de 2 sentidos  
-não me olhem eu não sei-disse Thiago  
-era assim a minha casa?-perguntou kath olhando para o espaço vazio entre seu pai e a casa em que ele estava   
-é assim,o seu quarto está intacto o seu e do harry por que se lily entra lá começa chorar  
-posso ver?-disse harry  
-acho melhor não-disse Thiago  
- ah vai pai dexa- pidiu kath  
- dexa dexa- disse harry  
- por que isso sempre funcionou comigo?- disse Thiago subindo as escadas da casa meio que emburrado  
- por que eu sou muito fofinha- disse kath olhando o corredor que estavam passando  
- você se acha demais sabia?-disse harry  
- coisa de família- disse Thiago   
- como assim coisa de família?-perguntou kath indignada  
- é, sua mãe também se achava muito na sua idade principalmente por causa das notas perfeitas dela- disse Thiago fazendo uma cara de nojo quando disse "notas perfeitas"  
- -eu ouvi isso Thiago Potter- disse uma voz saindo do quarto que eles tinha acabado de passar- vai fica sem...  
- não eu não quis dizer isso sabe como é ...  
- não Thiago eu não sei você não vi comer nada por hoje  
- mais isso é injusto eu só disse a verdade  
- sem mais nem menos Thiago a culpa não é minha se..  
- da pra brigarem depois eu quero ver o meu quarto- disse kath emburrada  
- como..como..  
- não me pergunte eu quero ver o meu quarto  
- nossa como você é mimada  
- fale isso de novo harry potter e eu te estrangulo  
- tudo bem você é uma pat metida a besta e mimada  
- você esta morto harry potter faça suas preces  
- tudo bem eu quero um pote de sorvete antes de morrer  
- sorvete ?  
- sim sorvete  
- por que sorvete?  
- Por que eu gosto de sorvete  
- Você é maluco isso sim   
- Obrigado agora você vai ou não me dar esse pote de sorvete eim?  
- Que saber..  
- Não  
- Dexa eu fala merda  
- Ta fala  
- Não  
- Não vai me da?  
- Não vo mais te mata sai muito caro  
- E ainda por cima é pão dura  
- Isso eu confesso que sou  
- Pão dura confessa incrível  
- Obrigada  
- De nada  
- Hei alguém ai vai nos explicar alguma coisa ou a eu vou ter que fazer o pai de vocês cantar?-disse lily (mãe nesse caso eu vou colocar lily i quando aparecer a lily2 amiga eu dou um jeito tah )  
- Ele não deve ser to ruim assim...-disse harry   
- Não imagina se vocês gostam dos seus tímpanos...   
- Ah vamos logo eu quero ver o meu quarto depois eu quero saber de tudo- disse kath  
- Tudo o que?  
- Ora eu sempre tive interesse em saber como é depois que se morre  
- Normal  
- Como assim normal  
- No meu caso dói ai você parece que dorme e ai aparece na sua casa – disse Thiago com assombro na voz  
- Dói isso não é bom não gosto de dor- disse kath  
- Vai se acostumar afinal ele vai te encher tanto quanto me enche quando descobrir que não morreu-disse Harry  
- Também não gosto disso não gosto mesmo disso- disse kath fingindo medo –pera ai ele quem?o voldie?  
-Voldie? Ninguém chama voldemort de voldie -disse harry  
- eu chamo sempre o chamo assim e o nome você-sabe-quem por mim já tem dona  
- dona? É alguma menina chata da escola é-disse lily  
- é uma filha da puta vagabunda inútil imprestável e..e..puta  
- isso que é ódio- disse harry  
- não ódio não é. O ódio impede a passagem que odeia alguém vai para o outro lado- disse Thiago  
- em outras palavras eu posso mentir a vontade que não vou para o inferno?- perguntou uma interessada kath  
- Não – respondeu Thiago  
- Oba isso é bom eu não vo pro inferno o padre da minha rua vivia dizendo que eu era filha do demônio...-disse kath  
- Trouxas malditos como podem falar isso eles sabem o que é um demônio? – disse sirius indignado  
- Que eu saiba acham que são bixos feios e maus normalmente cornos.. –disse harry com uma cara de pensamento fingido sabe quando moleque que pensa mais não tem neurônios suficientes...  
- Ai meu deus agora que eu fui relacionar meu pai tem o mesmo nome do veado que horror aquele inútil o merda... – disse kath  
- Que isso menina como pode falar isso meu nome é maravilhoso – falou Thiago indignado  
- Bonito é mais o veado da minha sala que por azar meu senta atrás de mim tem o mesmo nome que você – disse kath  
- Qual o problema? –perguntou Thiago  
- Bem eu soube de alguns animagos ilegais na verdade 3,dois deles ai e um aki sabem..-disse kath  
- Isso é mal  
- Thiago potter como você pode!  
- Ela não sabe... – disse harry assustado  
- Fudeu –disse sirius saindo de fininho  
- Sirius black o que ela iria dizer? – Disse lily com uma cara assassina.  
- Que adora cachorros?-disse sirius apreensivo se ela soubesse...  
- Ora Thiago você se transforma em que ? –perguntou lily interessada  
- Veado..-disse Thiago apreensivo  
- Haha eu não credito isso é demais pra eu –disse kath (nota: assassinei soh pra dar um toque de comedia e depois quem não fala assim? Isso é um dialogo informal).  
- Pra eu? Massacre –disse harry  
- Ok ok,mim não saber que não podia matar o português

Continua...   
espero eu...

continuando por algum milagre na verdade a pedidu de mi mami eu vo contiua 

Continuação do cap 4

-desisto- disse harry  
-bom mesmo -falou kath  
-ei pai desculpa ai mais veado? FALA SERIU ISSU É UM ABSURDO!-disse kath  
-como assim eu não posso faze nada a culpa não é minha si a miri estava me chifrando na época- respondeu Thiago   
-miri a puta -falou lily com muita raiva  
-não fala assim -disse Thiago já se assustando  
-ela é uma puta desgraçada como você pode você não.. não..- disse lily que de tanta raiva não conseguiu terminar a frase  
-Beijei ela ah bem isso...  
-VOCE O QUE?  
-bem você sabe...  
- não sei nada-disse lily  
- mas lily tente entender eu estava lá sem ninguém o almofadinhas pegava todas e eu ficava lá sem ninguém com você me ignorando...- e continuou depois de um choro meio fingido meio gay  
BOLENTIN ESTA PARTE SERÁ ESPECIALMENTE PARA TODA E QUALQUER OPINIÃO QUE OS PERSONAGENS QUEIRAM DAR:

PONTAS- EU NÃO SOU VEADO EU NÃIO SOU VEADO

POVÃO PAGO ´POR MIM- NÓS SABEMOS NÓS SABEOS

LILY- EU SOU EU SOH PODE AVER UMA LILY NESTA FIC E ESTA DEVE SER EU!

POVO PAGO POR MIM – VC EH QUAL DELAS TEMOS 2 QUAL DELAS EH VC?

SIRIUS - EU QUERO 

EU – ISSO NUM POD SER DITO NESTA FIC SIRIUS NEM EU DEVIA SABER O QUE ESTA ESCRITO AI...(EU TENHU 13 ISSU AI EH PRA MAIOR DE 18 MAIX 5 ANINHU I EU PENSO U Q POR AI...)

LILY E MARY – NOIS NUM VAI APARECE NESSE TRECU NAUM EH?

EU (TO FLANU AGURA POR FARTA DE VERBA ISSU AKI EH PAGO PELO GOVERNU I U PAPY NUM Q PAGA OS GASTOS FALEM COM PONTAS SE QUEREM UMA FIC DECENTI) - TROÇO NAUM KI ISSU AKI EH ATE KI EH BEM ORGANIZADIU... I EU VO PENSA NO CASO DO OCEIS

LUPIN E TONKS – E NÓS VAMOS OU NÃO FICAR JUNTOS NESSA FAN FICTION?

EU- CUMATE? CARAMBA O CARA APRENDI UMA CUISA AO FALAR CU EU TU TEM KI MAT O PROTRUGREIS I O INGREIZ INTENDEU?  
PARA OS FÃS DO CASAL: EU TBM AMO OS DOIS TA CRARU? CAPICHE? ENTENDES? ESNTEDEU OU NAUM PORCARIA?

BEM COMO UMA HORA ISSO IA ACONTECE ACABOU O MOMENTO PARA CONVERSAÇÃO ENTRA PERSONAGEM E AUTOR OBRIGADO PELA COMPREENSÃO...  
GRACIAS  
ARIGATO  
I MAIS UM INFORMÇAOUM KI NUM TAM NAD A VE CU ISSU AKI MAIS SOH PRA VCS SABEREM: EU SEI FALA MERDA EM 3 LINGUAS I CHINGA EM 3  
MERDA: ESPAÑOL, ARABE, PORT  
XINGAMENTUDS EM GERAL: PORT,JAPONEIZ E INGUELIZ

AORA VOLTAMOS A FIC ONDE AVIA UMA BRIGA... 

. 

OS; PARTE DE COMEDIA KI EU PUIS SOH PRA ACABA CU A PACIENCIU DI VCS NUM RECLAMEN C QUEREM UMA FIC MELHOR FALEM CU MEU PAPY NAUM CU EU.

Aham continuando...

Harry diz:  
-não sabia que brigavam tanto...  
-quieto – diz kath e complementa:   
-preciso de pipoca issu aqui tah muito bom harry traz pra mim anda vamos!  
-mim não ligar-diz harry  
-tu ligar sim ande logo eu QUERO PIPOCO E JÁ!- gritou kath  
-ai...nossa que sonho estranho..-acorda tia petúnia e complementa:  
- o que aconteceu por que estou molhada?  
- ELA VAI EXPLODIR! – Grita Sirius desesperado indo para de baixo da mesa  
Lily cai em prantos chorando alto no meio da cozinha  
-lily não chore por favor- disse Thiago apressado  
-MEU DEUS!-gritou tia petúnia -o que significa isto como você fez isto!- disse apontando para kath e continuou – venho tentando desde sempre e nunca deu certo por que deu certo agora!  
-por que ela tem o meu sangue – disse lily e continuou quando petúnia já ia falar algo- e o do Thiago o seu num ia funcionar nunca – disse se abaixando para ver sirius de baixo da mesa fazendo uma cruz com os dedos para lily – aff... criança...bem continuando... e também porque por tem alguém que você conhece aqui se não nunca ia funcionar mais num quebre esse espelho por que se não nunca mais nos verá entendeu?   
-entendi mais eu vou ficar feia assim ou ai num tem nenhum salão?- disse kath com a maior cara de pau...  
-ora como fala comigo sou sua mãe e sim você vai ficar linda assim como eu só se emagrecer é claro- disse lily com raiva   
- eu sabia que tinha que puxar a alguém...- disse kath pensativa e continuou- então de quem eu puxei para pregar peças e ser uma peste?  
- Do Thiago.. – disse lily apontando para Thiago que estava sentado na mesa olhando tudo acontecer com uma cara de merda (na verdade verdadeira estava é comendo bolo)  
- Eu sabia que ele era ruim mais soube que ela tinha um grupo como os marotos isso é verdade kath?- perguntou harry bem interessado (concorrência né gente tem ki derrubaD)  
- A mais verdadeira! Eu sou uma peste eu Mary i Lily- falou kath com um sorriso bem estranho...  
- Ok... mais i eu não puxei nada?  
- Você? Ora você tem a coragem de Thiago triplicada – disse sirius com orgulho no rosto  
- É eu soube do que você fez- disse lily com uma cara estranha e continuou- Sirus como você pode deixar isso acontecer? – e continuou- como pode deixar harry participar daquele torneio lutar com um monstro? E ainda por cima deixar-se ser preso?  
- Ah lily são coisas que assim não da para mudar...- disse sirius  
- Sei... então pet você ouviu quero saber como você andou cuidando do meu lindinho por todo esse tempo...- perguntou interessada  
- Bem...- disse tia petúnia um tanto envergonhada  
- Bem mal isso sim- disse harry e continuou- sou maltratado aqui desde sempre as vezes passava semana sem comer nada e morava no armário debaixo da escada!  
- COMO ASSIM? PETUNIA COMO VOCE PODE! ELE E SEU SOBRINHO!- gritou indignado Thiago  
- Calam Thiago tenho certeza que petúnia tem uma ótima razão para isso não e´?- falou lily acalmando Thiago  
- Exatamente tinha medo não queria que ele sofresse não queria que ele soubesse e tentasse vingar e acabasse morrendo também...- falou petúnia  
- Sei mais isso não explica por que você o deixava debaixo da escada- falou Thiago  
- Eu e Valter pensamos muito em um jeito de talvez anular a magia que avia nele para assim ele não acabar tentando vingar mais eu sabia que não avia jeito e ainda tema profecia... – falou petúnia quando foi interrompida por kath:  
- Que profecia que historia é essa?- falou kath indignada


	5. Chapter 5: o sonho

CAP 5 O SONHO

- Bem...ai eu num sei explicar ainda odeio certas pessoas por não terem me contendo sabe?-disse harry olhando para sirius  
- Eu explico- disse tia petúnia assustando harry que com raiva gritou:  
- Você sabia?Como pode todo mundo sabia e me contam só depois que esse ai morreu-disse apontando para sirius  
- Hei eu não sou qualquer um e depois dumbledore num deixava eu lhe contar e não esqueça eu estava preso  
- Dá par alguém ai conta ou eu vou ter que obrigar eim?-gritou kath  
- Já vai já vai calma garota deixa que eu conto- falou harry e depois de um suspiro e continuou- antes de nós nascermos uma candidata a professora de Hogwarts foi entrevistada pelo professor dumbledere que achou que ela tinha talento mais como ela não tinha ele terminou a entrevista e foi saindo mais quando ia sair viu que ela estava em transe e proferindo a seguinte profecia: " aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes,nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...e o lorde das trevas o marcara como se igual,mais ele terá um poder que o lorde das trevas desconhece...e um dos dois devera morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas nascera quando o sétimo mês terminar..."  
- Ok ok temos uma profecia que legal eu tenho uma profecia proferida a mim ki chique! – e continuou olhando para todos – mais...O que isso significa?  
- Ai kath...como é difícil explica isso- disse tia petúnia  
- Significa que...mais pêra ai? Ele marcou nos dois? Como pode?-perguntou harry  
- pode pelo fato de kath ter uma outra profecia mais antiga das profecias e depois você harry é quem foi marcado kath estava no berço eu a peguei mais... ele me...-disse lily se conseguir terminar a frase  
- deixe-me terminar – e Thiago continuou – bem quando já tinha vindo para cá lily ele subiu e lily está lá só que com harry na frente de kath ele não a viu quis mata-lo primeiro e pega-la ele sabia da profecia dela...  
- tudo bem maravilha essa não era minha profecia lindo mais e a outra que historia é essa de a profecia mais antiga?- perguntou kath   
- quando você nasceu kath um furacão passou mais longe que todos os outros alguns consideram mera coincidência mas sua mãe e eu conhecemos a arcana do ar...-disse tia petúnia  
- arcana?- o que é isso perguntaram juntos kath e harry  
- existem quatro tipos de arcana a da água chamada de acqua da terra chamada de gaia do fogo chamada de magniun e a do ar chamada de arian você kath é a arcana do ar antiga arcana nos contou que lily teria uma filha e essa seria a arcana do ar é uma profecia a mais antiga e ela nos entregou esse espelho disse que era para nós usarmos quando você tiver a idade para aprender com as antigas arcanas – disse tia petúnia  
- isso.. isso explica- disse kath assombrada  
- explica o que?- perguntaram todos espantados com cara estranha que kath fazia  
- tudo...  
- kath responda logo porcaria – falou harry já sem paciência (herança de mamy pavio curto!)  
- os sonhos os furacões o vento tudo...- disse uma kath assombrada  
- como assim- perguntou harry  
- isso – e kath levantou a sua mão fez uma expressão estranha e ai formou um pequeno tornado  
- nossa ki loco que um desses pra mim mãe- disse Duda que estava em cima d escada observando a conversa  
- você nunca o terá-disse kath com uma voz estranha pareci o vento falando  
- e posso saber por que sua anormal -perguntou Duda com desgosto  
- por que é o vento ninguém controla- disse kath  
- você controla – disse harry  
- não eu não controlo eu apenas o digo o que fazer o vento necessita de ágüem que faça algo por ele e esse sou eu  
- não me interessa me de um desse disse Duda partindo para cima da prima  
Quando Duda deu por si estava flutuando por cima da sala desesperado se encheu parecia que estava nadando,kath e harry estavam rindo junto com sirius e Thiago e lily e petúnia gritavam para que kath o descesse:  
- Katherine Lívia Potter desça ele já – disse lily  
Harry e Kath aprenderam rápido nome completo era problema kath desceu Duda que voou para o banheiro vomitar (sim isso eh nojento o cara fiko rodando lá em cima morrenu de medu quem não faria isso?)alguém com um estomago forte(calado)vc disse ki eu mandava aki (mudei de idéia quieto!)  
- vocês aprenderam rápido demorei uma semana para pegar o jeito- disse Thiago limpando as lagrimas dos olhos de tanto rir

AKI VAI MAIS UM PEDAÇO DE CAP LEIAM E SE DIVIRTAM eta falsidade... quieto ai coisa ah sim akela parte confusa ali em cima eh assim:

merda escrita dentromeus pensamentos falando mais do que DEVIAM

(lembrete) fala minha

eu ki falo merda né ta bom vamos lá...   
CALA A BOCA  
eu tenho boca? Naum sou um pensamento?  
JÁ MANDEI FIKA QUITO NAUM IMPORTA NAUM PENSE NEM FALE NEM FAÇA SOM FORA DE ONDE DEV ESTAR ENTENDEU  
hai

claro pai eu pelo menos tenho um raciocino rápido e também isso era usado lá em casa...-disse kath  
- como assim lá em casa aqui é sua casa certo?- perguntou harry confuso..vc féis ele parecer burro vc esta transformando o harry em um burro pare e veja o que faz! (xii)  
- acho que é mais tem a minha casa do Brasil com a minha...-kath não consegue terminar a frase caiu em prantos  
- kath calma que foi- pergunta tia petúnia a abraçando  
- aqueles filhos das putas de comensais bando de retardados vou matar cada um cada um – falou ela entra as lagrimas em português  
- como?-falaram juntos Thiago e harry  
- ela disse que vai matar todos os comensais e os chamou de..- falou lily-menina que boca suja!  
- Mais querida por que afinal você quer mata-los? – perguntou tia petúnia já sabendo a resposta em português  
- Por que eles os mataram as única família que eu tive a única- disse kath porem dessa vês em outra língua não em português muito menos em inglês ela falou em...  
- Você é ofidiglota!-gritou harry  
- Como? Não pode não á um ofidiglota na família simplesmente não está no sangue!- falou Thiago espantado  
- Querido você esqueceu do acidente pode ter provocado isso... – disse lily preocupada olhando de harry para kath  
- Acidente? Que acidente?- perguntou kath confusa retendo as lagrimas que teimam em ainda cair  
- Aquele dia...- falou lily  
- O dia que eu vim, parar aqui- falou Thiago  
- Awwwwwwwwwwwwww- disse kath – aquele dia...que saco querem saber eu vo subi vo ouvi musica não se espantem é japonês adoro isso  
E ela subia e cinco minutos depois foi pode-se ouvir uma musica numa língua estranha provavelmente japonês como ela disse..  
A musica era assim:  
Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto  
Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu  
Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni  
Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa  
Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto   
"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai  
Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa  
Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee  
Ureshikute sore dakede  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no  
Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni  
Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de  
Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita   
Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
Waraenai episoudo  
Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru  
Yogoretanui gurumi daite  
Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo  
Waratte kureru no  
Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo  
Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no  
Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni  
Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?   
Omoidasenai no  
Doushitenano?  
- que musica mais estranha...- falou harry  
- deve ser do lugar de onde ela veio- disse Duda que desceu depois que viu que kath avia subido e estava devorando uma torta que estava na geladeira  
- não ela veio do Brasil lá eles falam português ai que saudade de lá- falou tia petúnia que estava passando uma vassoura na casa principalmente envolta da mesa onde Duda estava comendo  
- tia a senhora já foi ao Brasil?- perguntou harry interessado  
- claro você quase nasceu lá essa foi a ultima vez que eu fui lá.. ai que saudade lembra lily?- disse tia petúnia virando-se para o espelho em que lily fazia um bolo  
- como não? Ah... mais eu fui pra lá nas ultimas ferias...- falou lily  
- como você foi para lá?- perguntaram todos menos Thiago que saiu com sirius "jogo clássicos os heróis" como sempre falava lily com raiva  
- ah bem aqui também existe o Brasil ué,eu falei com a vovó ela ficou por lá,nem para vir pra cá ela veio realmente ela nunca muda vai passar a eternidade do mesmo jeito...Aqui é igual ai só que com algumas diferenças..- disse lily  
- ah eh? Então realmente existe a famosa vida apos a morte dexa um fantasma saber disso.. – falou kath com o pensamento longe  
- nunca nem pense- falou lily assustando a todos e continuou- existe uma lenda... alguém aki sabe como eh criado um poltergeist? – e esperou a respeita mais só obteve um sinal negativo de todos então continuou –um fantasma quando descobre como é a pós-vida ou seja o outro lado ele não pode mais ter essa forma fica com ódio e não sabe o que fazer então vira um poltergeist condenado a passar a vida inteira assim preso numa forma horrenda e que não consegue ser feliz entenderam?  
- Ok mamy mais eu posso saber o que você esta cozinhando parece bommmmmmm..- disse kath "bizoinanu" lily fazer o bolo..  
- Ah esse é o meu segredo que pet nunca conseguia saber a receita...Eim pet? Você descobriu? não vou mais esconder...- e não pode terminar a frase porque petúnia já esta com um papel e uma caneta para anotar a tão esperada receita..  
- Harry vamos isso aqui esta chato vamos lá fora – falou kath  
- Fazer o u que lá fora? Você já disse que lá não tem nada pra fazer...-falou harry  
- Ah não tem um carro chegando...- falou kath  
- Como você sabe?- perguntou harry interessado  
- Não ta ouvindo o barulho não ou você além de míope é surdo?- falou kath  
- Ah.. não fala assim de mim..- falou harry com uma carinha de dar dó  
- Ah que coisinha fofa é você- disse kath apertando as bochechas de harry com força e continuou- por que sim agora VAMO!  
- Ok ok... mis você não esta com calor não? Ta muiiiito calor lá fora...- disse harry se referindo ao moletom que kath trajava  
- Calor? Deve ta fazeno uns 25 graus lá fora! Eu to é morrenu de friooooooo – falou kath tremendo  
- E iso é muito quente sim ou você acha que quente é o que 40 graus?- perguntou harry sarcástico...  
- Exatamente entre 40 e 45 graus é muito quente sim ai é quente até 35 é normal de 25 pra baixo é absurdamente frio sim – falou kath  
- Como ? você está brincando com a minha cara? Lá no Brasil é tão quente assim? – falou harry surpreso  
- Claro que é mais só em, Cuiabá a cidade onde eu cresci tem partes do Brasil que chega a nevar tenho dó desse povo.. – e parou um pouco ai gritou – ai meu Deusssssssss aqui neva eu esqueci! Eu vo morre nesse lugar!  
- Calma não é tão frio assim se acalme – falou harry pois viu seu tio entrar para dentro de casa  
- Me acalmar? Me acalmar? O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Na escola então ai meu deus? Ei eu vo te um natal cu neve isso eh legau – disse já se acalmando  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- falou sue tio alto vendo sua mulher falando com um espelho e aqueles dois "anormais" como ele preferia chamar gritando como malucos  
- Calma tio a tia petúnia vai fazer um bolo que a mamy passo a receita..- falou kath para seu tio com uma carinha de dar dó que ninguém mais ninguém mesmo resistiria  
- Não vou não querida ela pediu..- e olhou na receita para se lembra do nome do ingrediente – ferrão seco de gira-gira e onde eu acho isso?  
- No beco claro ora quando for comprar o material das crianças aproveite e compre..  
- O que é isso? Está falando com os mortos petúnia! Livre-se disso e rápido- gritou tio Valter  
- Calma tio não toque nesse espelho senão você vai ver o que o vento pode fazer !  
- Mas um reparo e isso está bom... – disse harry olhando o espelho  
- Claro que não se quebrar esse espelho nunca mais funcionará – falou lily e continuou- agora vou indo Marie esta me chamando parece que o meu Time ganhou lá vou eu para festa xauzinho para você,e Valter seu bigode continua ridículo tire isso da cara antes de vir para cá sim? E kath nada de usar seus poderes sem permissão entendeu mocinha?  
- Mais mãe.. dexa vai.. eu juro que não faço nada de errado depois..- falou kath implorando  
- Você puxou demais a seu pai mocinha não e não entendeu?- mandou lily com pressa pegando o casaco  
- Ta bom.. – e saiu dizendo- bem o que os olhos não vem o coração não sente não é?  
- Ouvi iso mocinha- falou lily alto e saindo de casa  
- Que mierda!

Ouvindo essa conversa estava tio Valter quase explodindo de raiva e antes que ele abrisse a boca kath falou  
- Cuidado como que o senhor fala descobri recentemente que meu padrinho é mais perigoso que o do harry ele é um lobisomem- e falou a ultima palavra com um tom sombrio  
- Essas coisas não existem!- falou tio Valter rindo  
- Claro que existem e ainda não á cura por que eu estudei é eu esconder a poção e por ele perto de você  
- 1 kath Lupin é muito calmo e nunca deixaria isso acontecer e 2 sirius e´mais perigoso sim  
- é nada ele foi acusado de ser perigoso ele só é doidão mais a minha madrinha é mais doidona ainda hahahahah eu sou uma peste graças a ela – disse apontando para o céu   
- parem com isso vão os dois para o quarto!  
- Por que não vou treinar um pouco e tio, tenho que ir para o Brasil pegar meu dinheiro e manda-lo para a conta da tia será que é suspeito aparecer uns 10 bilhões assim derrepente?  
- 10 bilhões? Hahahahah você não tem todo esse dinheiro assim!- falou tio Valter rindo de kath  
- claro que tenho ora por que é tão estranho? Minha família antiga morreu eu sou a única herdeira sou a herdeira dos silva...- falou kath estranhando  
- isso é impossível então pra que você veio para cá pode muito bem se sustentar sosinha- falou tio Valter voltando a ficar vermelho  
- ora por que ela também necessita da proteção se a matarem já pensou o que aconteceria?- falou harry  
- O mundo seria um caos teria furacão em todo lugar a o mundo acabaria- falou kath e continuou- também queria ficar com a minha família a harry já mandou ficar ele também tem dinheiro ora..- e não pode continuar harry tapou sua boca  
- Como repita este moleque tem dinheiro escondido em algum lugar? – falou tio Valter pegando harry pela gola da camisa  
- Ouou harry eles não sabiam? Á claro esse ai nunca iria pagar o material ai como eu sou burra- falou kath  
- Concordo- disse harry sufocado tentando se livrar de seu tio  
- Mais seu dinheiro não esta no gringotes? Pra que se preocupar um trouxa não poderia sacar dinheiro lá nem em um milhão de anos – falou kath  
- Pior eu não tinha pensado nisso... – falou harry pensativo já que tinha se livrado de seu tio e estava atrás de kath se escondendo  
Na hora que seu tio ia falar algo apareceu pela janela não uma coruja mais um animal muito colorido e kath foi socorre-lo  
- lina por que veio ate aqui menina? Não era necessário... deixe-me ver isso pobrezinha atravessou um oceano descansa no sofá ai..- falou kath colocando a estranha ave no sofá e continuou depois de ler rapidamente – e dumbledore não perde tempo já fui transferida nossa que rapidez...  
- eta mais uma!- disse se referindo a ave que entrava na casa e deixava cair outra carta nas mãos de kath –mais essa é em inglês um ministério da magia..como eu tenho que ir lá?pra que?esses idiotas não sabem que eu não posso controlar esse lado da minha magia? Que bando de retardados e se chover querem que eu faça o que? Me tranque?O vento vai me tirar de lá seus idiotas aiaiai agora me estressei sai da frente povo vo pro quarto- falou para seu que se pôs a sua frente e subiu com a ave deixando a carta em cima da mesa.  
- um.. audiência é isso tira o bom humor de qualquer um vou lá..- falou harry deixando a carta na mesa e subindo para falar com kath  
- já esta tarde vou fazer a janta disse tia petúnia se retirando da sala e indo para a cozinha.

Kath nos seus sonhos  
- Ah que lugar é bom estar em casa- disse kath em cima do que parecia um teto de uma casa abandonada que parecia estar no meio de nada e de tudo...- e continuou- os ventos a chamam agora acqua esta mais perto de nós – disse para 2 garotas que estavam com roupas estranhas como a própria kath que esta translúcida como o vento uma delas era vermelha parecia feita de lava e outra tinha plantas por todo o corpo era verde não marrom na verdade parecia uma planta com forma de ser humano.  
E de cima quem via tudo era harry que não sabia por que mas tudo ali era tão real que assustava,porem derrepente a imagem muda para a velha casa dos riddle vendo voldemort a sua frente e kath ao seu lado com roupas normais (para o Brasil especificando Cuiabá saia curtita ki nem a minha e blusa basic) mais derrepente kath abre a boca e fala:  
- ouou menos ai quem você pensa que é? As vão me matar tem ki se,pra me tirar de lá e você quem é posso saber ? e continuou- não pera Michael Jackson ? que honra posso saber quantas plásticas você fez?  
- Kath! – falou harry  
- O que não é ele? Bem que ta sem nariz só pode ser então..- falou ela  
- Voldemort – disse harry terminado a frase para kath  
- Há ele oi voldie pensei que fosse outra- falou kath  
- O que é isso menina não tem medo não?- falou voldemort se levantando  
- Eu não faria isso se fosse você ir pegar a varinha vai só perder tempo por que a gente não conversa num lugar mais... interessante? Vamos para minha casa! – e quando terminou isso estavam no mesmo lugar de onde kath estava antes só que no chão  
- Onde? Como?- falou harry achando aquilo muito estranho  
- Como não to com saco pra explicar bem vindos a minha casa o mundo arcana ai fora é terra de gaia ali dentro abaixo é de magniun ali em cima é minha e ali do lado predomina acqua que raramente esta com nós...- e terminou- alguma pergunta? Sim voldie eu sou uma arcana, não harry não sem quem é acqua porque nunca a vi na vida mais nenhuma ótimo e voldie não queira me tirar de casa novamente posso estar concentrada em algo serio..  
- Bom o que você que voldie não tenho a noite toda sabia?

pera ai...ah que pena voldie... esta na hora dela chegar...- quando acabou a frase apareceu lá uma garota feia bem nojentinha mesmo  
- Ii cachorra atrasada como sempre não consegue ser pontual não?-falou kath com nojo estremo olhando para ela  
- Olha quem fala sua vaca inútil o que você quer de mim?- falou a garota  
- Escuta aqui eu mando em você lembra? Pois então..- e não pode terminar  
- Nem tente você não manda mais em mim vou sair daquela escola do fim do mundo vou para hogwarts- disse a menina  
- Que bom, esta me obedecendo bem cachorra eu estou mandando você ir para lá mesmo estou lá agora eu Mary e lily então não tente nenhuma gracinha ouviu- falou kath e continuou- h sim esses são harry e ali no escuro tentando escapar voldemort que eu prefiro chamar de voldie,i voldie ela eh das suas e eu mando nela! Maravilhoso não? O que o poder não faz   
Quando voldemort ouviu aquela ultima frase saiu das sombras e chegou bem perto de kath mais harry entro na sua frente e puxando a varinha disse:  
- não chegue perto dela seu monstro- falou com raiva  
- harry relaxe sim eu sei o que ele quer ele quer que eu me junte ele não?- e continuou- voldie...voldie...voldie... você tem muito que aprender sobre mim, primeiro não me controlam, segundo nunca serei idiota a ponto de ir para o seu lado que eu saiba nunca ouve uma arcana que foi para esse lado normalmente permanecemos neutras...e terceiro eu vou te matar para que se aliar a alguém que vai morrer por suas mãos?é ridículo voldie  
- nem pensar.Quem vai matar esse ai sou eu!- falou harry com raiva ainda com a varinha apontada para voldemort  
- esta bem você o mata eu mato o povo dele eu lily Mary e acqua – se eu acha essa mulher...  
- como?quem vocês pensão que são seus insolentes- falou voldemort  
- eu?kath... a ARCANA do ar...irmã do menino que sobreviveu como vou ser chamada a partir de agora pq eu ouço tudo!- falou kath e continuou- e ele?ele eh um inútil que é doidinho pra mexer no meu pc e me controlar...  
- ei!- falou harry  
- o que? Acha que eu não sei?-e continuou- nossa esta tarde bem voldie a gente NÃO se vê por ai  
- isso saiam daqui crianças mais insolentes- falou voldemort cansado de tudo aquilo  
- opa!- falou uma voz  
- acqua!- gritou kath  
- arian!gritou a voz e surgiu nada mais nada menos que….  
Que...  
Que..  
NÃO VO CONTA


	6. Chapter 6:ACQUA

CAP 6 ACQUA  
- arian!-gritou a voz e surgiu nada mais nada menos que….GINA  
- não é possível!- gritou harry,voldemort já havia sido expulso do "mundo"  
- AI MEU DEUS!harry- gritou Gina tentando se esconder mais sem sucesso nenhum  
- Como assim acqua? GINA é uma arcana?- perguntou harry para kath  
- Gina?eh esse seu nome lá fora? Legau!- falou kath e continuou quando viu a cara de harry- calma relaxa qual que é o problema? Bem se você não sabia tinha um motivo muitas vezes a família prefere esconder...sabe a gente é muuuuuuuito adulado que povo mais paga pau esse eim?  
- Ta bem tah bem mais...- e sumiu  
- Droga alguém acordo ele e agora vai vir me enche o saco,xauo – e saiu  
- QUEM FOI O INUTIL...e quando viu era tia petúnia que estava acordando todos para o café tinha conseguido fazer o bolo e continuou – desculpa tia.. num tive um sonho muito bom  
- Que tipo de sonho meu bem?- falou sua mãe do espelho enquanto segurava uma forma de bolo em cima da cabeça par que seu pai não pegasse e é claro estava em cima de uma cadeira enquanto seu pai de joelhos implorando pelo seu "bolo-de-cada-dia"  
- Foi com ele?- perguntou sirius sentado na mesa comendo um pão  
- Você não sai dai eim?- falou harry e continuou- foi sim mais essa aqui -disse apontando para kath- transformou ele numa piada você tem PROBLEMA!  
- Eu não! Só que paz a alguém ai conhece uma ta de gina alem desse aki?- perguntou kath interessada  
- Weasley?-perguntou sirius  
- essa mesma- falou harry e continuou- só que não sabia que ela também era uma arcana?  
- Da água certo?- falou sua mãe   
- Até você?-falou harry indignado  
- Ela é o QUE?- falou Thiago e sirius juntos  
- Ah pelo menos não sou só eu- falou harry  
- Que saco pra que tanto coisa deixem acqua em paz- falou kath  
- Quem?- perguntaram harry,Thiago e sirius juntos  
- Gina acqua como vocês quiserem agora me dêem esse bolo ou alguém vai sofrer to morrendo de fome  
- Sim senhora- falou tia petúnia entregando uma fatia do bolo  
- Engraçadinha- disse kath devorando o bolo

Depois de comer kath estava saindo da mesa quando chegaram 2 corujas:  
- Harry...-gritou kath para chamar harry que tinha subido com o espelho- vem cá chegaram às cartas como material e notas?ah.. os N.O.M.s  
- Já to indo passa isso pra cá- falou harry pegando a sua carta com certa violência (certa?quase que ele arranca a carta!) e continuou depois de ler a carta- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa passei passei passei passeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
- Você queria ser o que?- perguntou kath que nem tinha aberto sua carta ainda  
- Auror...-falou harry eufórico  
- Auror onde tem um auror por ai?- perguntou Thiago que tinha pedido a petúnia para trazer o espelho para ver o que tinha acontecido  
- Eu passei nos N.O.M.s para virar auror depois- falou harry colocando o pergaminho na frente do espelho  
- Ai meu deus Lílian vem cá ele vai ser auror como eu- e caiu desmaiado  
- O que que eu fiz?-perguntou harry preocupado para sua mãe  
- Nada só...PASSOUUU MEU DEUS AI QUE BOM! Meu filho vai seguir a mesma carreira do pai que felicidade- disse lily com os olhos brilhando  
- Ah é isso? E se ele souber que eu sou bom em quadribol?-perguntou harry bem na hora que seu pai acordara  
- MENTIRA!-gritou Thiago  
- A mais pura verdade pontas ele é ótimo já vi muitos jogos dele- falou sirius se lembrando de alguns dos jogos que presenciara  
- Eu sou o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo!- falou Thiago e continuou- meu filho é perfeito eu sabia que ele ia ser igual a mim...  
- Thiago..ele nasceu igual a você- falou sirius  
- Eu sei isso não é maravilhoso e você kath fez para que?- perguntou Thiago ainda olhando para harry com tanto ego e orgulho que da impressão que sua cabeça vai explodir  
- Eu vou ser a melhor medibruxa do mundo vou abrir um hospital...  
- NÃO!- gritou Lílian  
- Sim ué qual o problema vou salvar vidas viajar pelo mundo salvando os necessitados e levando o vini junto como saco de pancadas- falou kath  
- o mesmo sonho..- disse Thiago descartando a ultima informação  
- do mesmo jeito- completou sirius  
- ela é igual a você!-disse Thiago apontando para Lílian  
- tabemono...- falou kath   
todos olharam para ela  
- to cu fome num pode não? onde que tem comida nesse lugar?- perguntou kath olhando em volta  
- você acabou de comer!-falou harry surpreso  
- ela nunca se cança- disse uma voz desconhecida  
- MARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- gritou kath indo de encontro a menina que estava encostada na porta e continuou- cadê?  
- Rapadura na mão- disse lhe mostrando um pote fechado  
- Dá isso aqui nunca fique entre eu e minha rapadura- falou kath abrindo o pote e com uma faca cortando um pedaço e continuou- por que você não me chamou eu te esperava no aeroporto!  
- Por que sim ué (voce é mutu escandalosa)já viu seus noms?- perguntou Mary  
- Chata.. ( num soh naum..)já... adivinha?- perguntou kath...  
- Passou eu já sei!Também o dia que você e lily não competirem nisso eu me mato – falou Mary  
- Queimada?- perguntou kath com um interesse enorme   
- É mais fácil eu nadar na lava...fácil mesmo!olha eu fui pra uma ilha antes de vir pra cá...ai eu amo erupções- falou Mary pensativa  
- Você tem pobrema mais eu queria nadar na lava...- falava kath também pensativa chamando Mary para entrar  
- Você e seu português errado... mas eu queria fazer furacões e voar sem vassoura que nem você- falou Mary se sentando  
- Você queria é jogar um furacão NELE- falou kath  
- Ah se não queria eh se não queria...  
- Alguem vai nos explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou harry

Não!passa!- falou kath tirando harry dali  
- Credu Anne você é muito á com ele e ele é tão...- falou Mary  
- MARY - reprimiu kath  
- O que? É verdade não e culpa minha se seu irmão é lindo...- falou Mary tentando encontrar harry  
- Ai eu desisto mais tira o olho...- falou kath afastando a cabeça de Mary de se "alvo"  
- Mala olhar não mata.  
- Tem certeza?- disse kath erguendo as mãos  
- Absoluta e olha que eu queimo essa mão boba!  
- Chata  
- Só mesmo vem pra vê!Eu kelu pega ele pra mim poque você num dexa?  
- Por que não ué é estranho coisa!- falou kath fazendo cara feia  
- Estranho nada problema seu se ele é...  
- MARY!Boca suja olha o sabão-disse kath pegando um sabão e indo em direção a Mary  
- Eba sabão queimado meu esporte preferido - disse Mary se pondo em posição com uma bolinha de fogo de tamanho suficiente pra queimar o sabão mais uniforme o suficiente para queimar a casa toda se tocasse em algo  
- Fogo to cu frio manda pra cá - falou kath elevando o fogo no ar ate chegar perto dela mais quando estava chegando perto bem perto mesmo puf apagou  
- Má! To frio me ajuda miga!- falou kath com carinha de cachorro pidão  
- Toma cachorra – e Mary envoltou kath em fogo que foi adentrando em seu corpo ate entrar dentro dela  
- Vou ignorar isso...- falou kath esfregando os braços sentindo o calor e continuou - poxa isso aqui ta parecendo uma Cuiabá da vida você fez muito bem eim?  
- Brigado eu sei que sou demais-disse Mary convencida  
- Vocês me amam! Vocês realmente me amam! - fez kath uma péssima interpretação (quem nunca ouviu isso na vida?)  
- :p (ßlingüinha pra fora povo)  
- :p pó xe feia- falou kath  
- MARIANA VENHA AQUI AGORA ONDE VOCE ESTA PESTE?- Gritou uma voz na rua  
- Poxa sua mãe continua com um fôlego...- disse kath saindo com Mary  
- Ah não a nada que tire esse fôlego dela aposto que essa ai morre gritando comigo  
- Onde você estava menina - disse a mãe de Mary ela era praticamente igual à filha de rosto já o resto "era do pai" como dizia a mãe – Anne que surpresa não sabia que morávamos tão perto  
- É tia não ouve nenhuma armação por nossa parte... – disse kath com sua tradicional cara de peste   
- Sei..sei... então como é ver a família?são bruxos mesmo?- perguntou a mãe de Mary interessada as levando para dentro  
- ah um pouco diferente do que eu imaginava...  
- como assim querida?- perguntou a mãe de Mary espantando a poeira de uma caixa  
- ah..- kath ia falando mais foi interrompida por harry que bateu lá na frente a chamando  
- kath vamos logo a mãe ta te chamando ela quer ver seu armário ou alguma coisa assim  
- ah harry ki momento lindo e maravilhoso para me interromper... pessoal esse aqui é o meu irmão harry maninho querido do meu coração que não entende português por ser um preguiçoso   
- vamos logo kath acaba logo com isso que eu quero o ver a segunda fase do grande jogo dos heróis!  
- Anne meu amor ser irmão é HARRY POTTER?  
- Algum problema? ele é mais burro do que parece né?  
- Ai mãe relaxa vai lá fala com ele morde ele num morde só late - disse Mary  
- Isso ai..- falou kath – mais pera ai eu vou vê exatamente o que ele quer ai a gente vai lá em casa  
- Ok - disseram as duas  
- Muito bem agora respira e me fala o que você quer...- disse kath para harry  
- Eu não quero nada, mas a mãe quer ver suas roupas e ninguém abre aquele seu armário – disse harry.  
- Ah...A chave...segurança bem segurança..- disse kath tirando uma chave do bolso e mostrando a harry  
- E essa sua amiga ai também vai?a mãe quer conhecer ela...- disse harry apontando para Mary  
- Eu eim?i vê o bicho que tem no armário dela?sonha filho sonha...falou Mary recuando  
- Hei Mary querida precisamos de calor aqui venha nos ajudar - disse uma voz do fundo da casa  
- To indo pai – falou Mary- como podem ver tenho mais o que fazer, mas mãe acho melhor você ir com ela acho que ele ainda ao saiu de lá não viu...  
- Também acho mais seguro agora harry você sabe se Thiago continua esfomeado? Queria tanto dar uns petelecos nele...Ô saudade do tempo bom- disse a mãe de Mary enquanto os acompanhava  
- Como? A senhora conheceu meu pai?-perguntou harry  
- Claro que conheci seu pai quase cheguei a bater mais nele do que sua mãe home esfomeado não para de come!- disse a mãe de Mary relembrando  
- Chegamos-disse kath ao abrir a porta


End file.
